Silent Tears
by silvi-hc
Summary: Just a song fic. COM [AngelDrusilla]


**Title:** Silent Tears (Am I bad at naming fics, or what?!)

**Author:** Silvi

**Fandom:** Ats

**Category:** angst, one-shot, song-fic

**Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Drusilla

**Disclaimer:** all the characters you recognize belong to J. Whedon and those at M.E. I´m only playing with them, no money or other kinds of profit gain from this. The song "Love to see you cry" by Enrique Iglesias belong to him and, I´m now writing what is written in the back of the single, ENRIQUE IGLESIAS MUSIC, EMI Music Inc, Interscope Records, a division of UMG recordings, Inc. And that´s it I think either way if I´m wrong please let me know.

**Spoilers:** None

**Warning:** None

**Feedback:** how else am I going to find out if you liked it or not?

**AN#1:** I´m in an A/Dru faze right now and there are some things to keep in mind while reading this...first don´t look for logic where there is none. This is something I dreamt up while listening non-stop to "Love to see you cry" a song which I feel fit perfectly to these two characters. Disregard what has happen in the canon. I´ll imagine that this take place someplace during season two of Ats and that Lorne has had his place trashed more then once due to the A.I gang.

**AN#2:** Spike is a part of the Scooby and they also know Lorne, how and why is irrelevant to this story. It wasn´t explained in my dream. They are however in L.A when this occurs...

Aaanyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** just a song fic

* * *

"Hey, watch out with that, it´s expensive you know!" Lorne hurried over to where Willow was balancing a strange looking box over some craters in the back rooms of what was once known as Caritas. Well it was still known as that but it hardly resembled the old club anymore.

"Sorry..." the redhead mumbled, she would have used magic to get things ready faster but due to the newly cast spell over the grounds of the club it prevented her from casting even the more simpler spell such as a levitation spell. Looking around she could see Buffy carry over some heavy loaded boxes to one side of the room stacking them over each other. Willow furrowed her eye-brow; she made it look so easy. Buffy looked over at her and grinned at the slight scowl on the redhead´s face, shrugging as best she could she simple stated, "Slayer strength."

"Humph..." was Willow´s only reply. Tara walked over to where she was and kissed her lightly on the cheek putting some of her red bangs behind her ears smiling softly at her. As Willow eyes met hers her mood lightened significantly. Lorne just watched the two love-birds and shook his head, "Later girls, we have work to do."

From the joined room where the girls where at a male voice drifted in, "yeah, that's what I don´t get, why is it that _we_ are the ones that have to help clean this mess up, it´s not like it was our fault." Lorne, without breaking his stride said over his shoulder, "´Cause we´re friends and friends help out, right? Beside you people owe me one."

Walking in with a shawl wrapped around her head hiding her dark hair, the always fair Cordelia made her presence known, she too had her arms full. "Who are you exactly blaming for this mess Xander; I have you know that we had nothing to do with it, not this time any way."

"Sure, legs, riiight... nothing to do with it." an English drawl sounded from just behind her making Cordelia jump. Swirling around she nailed the speaker with one of her patented glares, "Oh can it, bleached head."

"Now that struck me right here." Spike said making a stabbing motion towards his chest, a fake wounded expression on his face before going over to his ever present smirk.

Buffy looked over to where the duos were arguing and exasperated blew her hair out of the way. "Spike..." she warningly said to him. Looking over to the tired slayer he just rolled his eyes and turned his back on Cordelia in her mid-rant, his duster swirling around him.

"_My my_..."Lorne looked after him in appreciation. Looking at the green demon a furrow descended on Buffy´s brow. Now _that_ she didn´t like, but she couldn´t for the life of her have told you why.

"What is it with vampires and leather?" Lorne´s question drifted over the dusty room. Pocking her head in from the other room Anya answered, "Why don´t you just ask them?"

"Yeah, right. Could you see me walking up to the brood-maister and ask him that? I´ll be lucky if he didn´t clog me."

Brushing some dust of off him Wesley helped Willow off of some of her burden. "He does seam to be kind of testy lately."

"Testy? What ever gave you that idea, and please do notice the sarcasm in that statement. He´s like some milk that has been left in the fridge for far too long." Lorne said.

"Oh please, spare me the imagery." Cordelia glared at the green demon. "Sorry princess" Lorne apologised turning around towards her.

"Peaches is one of my least favourite people, or non-people in our case," Spike corrected at Xander´s snort, "but he does seam to have something crawled up his arse. I mean he wouldn´t even pun as he trashed me the other day."

"Yeah, as his beating you to a pulp, hurling insult and whatnot is an indication to his good mood." Cordelia stated with distaste. Looking blearily at her Spike just blinked, "Well yeah..."

"I have only one thing to say to that, Jr." watching her he waited "What, then?" he finally demanded.

"Pfft."

"Well that´s eloquent."

"Whatever, midget."

Lorne tuned them out as they began to argue again, if he didn´t knew better he would think something was going on there...Turning his back to them he began to wade through the new acquisitions he managed to get to the new rebuilt club. Hopefully the new spell on the club would prevent it from further damage.

Walking out to the actual club he looked around to the scene in front of him. This time he managed to make the club bigger and he updated the karaoke machine by buying the latest model on the market, a monstrosity of a machine that lay at the side of the bigger stage. It was still in the same half-moon shape and he had managed to salvage the old stage-lamps. The stage and the dance floor was sunken dividing the room into two levels. The bar lined before him much as the old one had but it stretched the entire wall. He would need to hire one more bartender to join Carlos.

The booths lined the rest of the walls that where in the same colours as the old ones and were on the same level as the bar providing a clear view over the stage and the open area that was the dance floor. Later he would put some tables down there against the edge. Five steps led one level down to the other. The upper one had a rail going around except where the stair interrupted them on three sides.

He observed Carlos as he re-arranged the bottles behind the bar lightening the small lamps behind them making the different liquids shine and then polished some glasses. Lorne knew he was going to test some new concoction he had come up recently so that he later on could try them and to decided whether he would let him have them on the menu.

Some of the other employees where finishing up on the miner details around the club. The slam of the gates upstairs to the entrance of the club indicated the arrival of the dark haired vampire. Looking down at his watch Lorne saw that he was late, _very_ late.

As he emerged Lorne walked over to him and looked him up. Angel was dress in his ever present black; black pants, black shoes, black leather jacket, and black shirt though looking closer Lorne discovered it was instead a dark blue made in silk; it was so dark it appeared black at first glance. _Well he is trying, have to give him points for that._

Lorne turned a deeper green as he looked up at Angel and saw him arc an eyebrow at him and a diminutive smile at the corners of his lips.

"Well...?" Angel soft voice asked.

"Well, what?" Lorne huffed.

"Well, do I meet your approval?" Lorne looked him over again more deliberately. "Well I give you points for trying, but it wouldn't hurt if you threw in a few pastels." At Angel shudder of revulsion he just smirked at him. With a turn of a dime Lorne turn all serious and stated, all teasing-ness gone, "You´re late."

Within a blink of an eye Angel lost all expressions, "Yes I am." He said. It was obvious that was as far that he would go on that subject and Lorne grudgingly let it drop. He was getting some weird vibe from Angel and he couldn´t interpret them, at least he hadn´t turn evil. Now that´s a disaster he was not willing to face.

"Well the guys have managed through most of it and Gunn is out back throwing away some things. You know, up to the point I met you I never had to rebuild my club, Angel" Lorne couldn´t keep the whine out of his voice no matter how hard he tried.

"Not my fault you have inadequate protection, beside the way I see it we help you find any flaws that need to be remedied."

"Hmm...yeah that would be the way you see it, wouldn´t it?" Lorne looked at him crossing his arms over his brightly yellow suit. Eyeing at the anagogic demon Angel said, "The only thing I can say is I´m sorry, I didn´t mean for it to happen."

"You never do Angel, that´s why I can´t stay mad at you, and frankly it irritates me. Especially when I want to stay pissed at you." Clasping a hand over his broad shoulder Lorne steered him toward the bar. Shrugging a little Angel answered "I´ll try not to do it again." and sat down on one of the high stool that lined the bar, Lorne taking the seat at his left.

"You do that ´cause frankly the numbers to redo this whole joint is getting ridiculous, and that is not me asking for money, actually it is but pay me no heed."

"I could you know, help, not with much but in some."

"I know, but what I want from you tonight is something entirely different. See it as payback for being late and frankly it´s the least you could do..."Angel interrupted his eyes full of insight.

"You want me to sing." The flatness of his voice threw Lorne for a loop.

"It´s not that horrible. There´s hardly any people here, there´s Carlos," indicating to the dark-haired latino, "and Mary and Frank." waving to the people by the stage installing the karaoke machine. "Come on, you cocked out of the other and I can positively say you have one irate seer on your hands that's going to give you her piece of mind later on. It doesn´t have to be something extraordinary, just not Manilow, please."

"You just want to read me." Angel scowled down at the drink Carlos set before him.

"No I don´t. If it makes you feel better I won´t even be in the room. You can see it as doing me a favour by checking if the monstrosity works" Downing down his favourite drink Lorne stood up and clapped Angel on his back.

"I won´t be able to get out of this, will I?" Angel questioned, already resigned to do as his friend asked.

"Nope." Lorne stated with a smirk. Looking up at the other demon Angel clarified, "You won´t be in the room, right?"

"Right, you got it." his hesitation was barely heard. Motioning for Carlos to take out the song-list Lorne handed it over to Angel. Rolling the bound sheets in his hands Angel mumbled, "Nice..., it´s different tough."

"Yeah, thought it would look nicer if it came as a big book and divided in alphabetical form, you know, from the titles instead of artist. I have one where it goes from the artist too. It´s the black one laying on the counter behind Carlos." Squeezing Angel´s shoulder briefly Lorne parted throwing back, "Well I´ll leave it to you, just let Carlos program in your choice and the stage is yours."

Motioning for the bartender to refill his glass Angel began to go through the list. He felt that he should strengthen himself with the pleasant buzz that slightly intoxication would give him before even attempting going near the stage. Looking over to the brightly lit stage he eyed the hulking machine.

He asked the bartender to leave the bottle and after a slight hesitation Carlos did returning to what he was doing before they interrupted him. He kept a close eye on Angel and the fast diminishing liquid.

He had noticed the same thing his boss had and done exactly the same, which was to keep his mouth shut. The dark vampire had obviously made his forrey into the bottle earlier this evening. Carlos surmised that it wouldn´t take much for him to reach drunkenness.

Letting the buzz settle in him Angel stood up after motioning the bartender to him, he had noticed the young man eyeing him but decided to let it be as long as he did the same. Showing him the song he had elected he turned and began to walk to the stage. Down the few steps he sprinted over the empty floor up the stage. He grabbed the mic the blond man handed to him, _Fred...Frank?_ Whatever.

The song was one that he knew well and one he felt spoke to him directly. The first time he heard it, it made shivers run down his spine, it still did, it described him too well. Him and one that had been filling his head lately. She had always been there but lately he hadn´t been able to push her to the back of his mind like he usually did. His secret, his shame, his burden...

Closing his eyes he waited for the bartender to finish programming in his choice. He had been surprised at it but wisely kept his mouth shut. He had been there the other few times Lorne had managed to get Angel on stage.

Angel new that he wasn´t that bad of a singer, at least when he wasn´t in front of a crowed. Something of it, standing singing in front of one petrified him. Ironic, isn´t it, a 250 year-old vampire with stage-fright.

Soon enough the bass note of the song "Love to see you cry" by that Latino singer drifted over the club over to him. Angel began to sway to the music and before the text even begun to roll over the screen he was rapt up in it, forgetting everything and everyone. It was only him and the pulsing beat of the music. The three employees of the club faded to the back-ground. The alcohol in his veins singing its own melody.

He didn´t even open his eyes as he began to sing his truth.

The people at the back room were lured out by the music and different grade of astonishment, surprise and amusement where on their faces as they watched the dark figure on the stage.

Lorne leaned on one of the doorframes, technically he wasn´t in the room so he was keeping his word to Angel. He however was looking intensely at him ignoring Cordelia startle gasp beside him.

Grabbing hold of the microphone Angel whispered, soon gaining strength in voice;

_Maybe I just wanna touch you -_ yes my beauty, your frail body in my arms, skin against skin like all those years ago.

_Feel you warm inside again_ - the sight of you enflaming me like a newborn star.

_Maybe I just wanna hurt you - _you bleed so prettily for me, remember, my beauty?.

_Sweetest pleasure is pain_ - your face contort in the ecstasy of the pain my hands give you.

_I don´t know why, why but I love to see you cry_

_I don´t know why, why but it makes me feel alive - _see you fell those big drops, a prayer, a supplication for me, your dedication to me. Your love for me. Makes me feel real. There.

Swaying to the pulsing music and following the clear notes of the guitar Angel opened his eyes and looked into the headlight seeing the vision in his mind and he longed for her, what they had, and the simplicity of their love. His heart bleed for her and for the stupidity he did of letting her go.

Gazing down to the floor at his feet Angel caressed the mic. Projecting his feeling to the tantalizing lyrics he continues:

_Are you coming to the moment?_

_When you know your heart can break_

_I´m inside you I´m around you_

_I just wanna hear you cry again_

_I don´t know why, why but I love to see you cry_

_I don´t know why, why but it makes me feel alive _

Repeating the chorus he looked up and for the first time his eyes land on the piercing blue eyes of his male childe and the knowledge that laid there. He noticed at the same time the others but he´s too far gone to care and closing he eyes again he returns to the song.

Lorne looked uneasy as he fidget in his place while Cordelia just looked confused. Buffy on the other hand looked pained and seam to be unaware as Willow laid her hand on her shoulder squeezing comforting. There´s some ugly truth dawning for the slayer tonight. Spike on the other hand is un-readable for once. All this Wesley absently notices as he too is enthral by the vision in front of him.

As the song nears its end Angel stumbles a little, but he caries it through.

_But you don´t know how much it hurts _

_When you fall asleep in my arms_

_And if it times before the morning comes _

_I wanna run away, wanna run away_

_I don´t know why, why but I love to see you cry_

_I don´t know why, why but it makes me feel alive _

As the last notes ring out Angel throws the mic away and stumbles down the stage. Carlos catches the mic in mid air as he approached the instable vampire.

As Angel stumbles almost so that he falls flat on his face Carlos shoot forward but paddles backwards at the vicious snarl from the vampire as the golden eyes bored into him while Angel pulled himself up. Carlos lifts his hand in a placating gesture as he continues to scoot backwards.

"Sorry sir, didn´t mean no disrespect." He stammers. A screech sound from the sound-system and the same song comes on but this time with the Latino singer, it gets a hopping sound as it loops. No-one moves. The atmosphere is still and in waiting as the pulsing rhythms begins again.

Angel eyes are rooted to the entrance of the club and as Spike gaze drift over there his eyes widens incredulously at the slender figure descending the stairs. The new presence has only eyes for the dark vampire standing in the middle of the dance floor though.

Drifting pass the other that seems frozen in place the dark vampiress sway closer to Angel, her eyes wide and glistening as she gazes up at him. Her eyes full of questions. As Angel lifts a pale hand towards her cheek tears begin to roll down the cool cheeks. She begins to sway to the music and drift away from him and around him, his eyes glued to her.

Her melodic soft voice drifts over the music as she once again turns to him. "You hurt me daddy... why?" her question hang heavily in the air. Gliding up to him she repeats the question, imploring with her dark eyes for him to answer.

Lifting his both hands this time Angel grabs her face between his big palms. Leaning his forehead against hers he passes his thumbs over her cheeks whipping away the tears that keep falling. Her hand come up to rest on his chest as he lean down and lick the salty tears. Slipping his hand down over her shoulder, over her arms he whispers, "Simple really."

Moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist his attention solely on her he leans towards her ear whispering, "Because I love you."

Turning around she whimpers as she looks into his dark eyes. Dipping her head under his chin she mumbles, ""Hmm...yes..._you _always hurt the ones _you_ love."

Suddenly stepping away she looks up at him his hands still on her waist as he refuse to relinquish his hold on her, "But daddy, _I´m_ the one you hurt the most..." her eyes telling a world of pain and an all encompassing love for her torturer.

Lifting his hand towards her face watching as she briefly flinch he caresses it lovingly, and stepping towards her he answer her unspoken question, "Yes, you are..." gasp could be heard from behind them. Steeping even closer to her Angel whispers against her lips again, "yes, you are..."

It´s a macabre dance one witness on the dance floor, both the subjects deadly and heart-rending. Spike is clenching the rail hard and his jaw is working furiously. But other then that he is as still as a statue.

The End?


End file.
